


Visit Mt. Justice

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I don't even know which bat kids is here anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: The team fail a simple mission and Robin though the Team could use a little punishment.Bat sitting should do it right?
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Visit Mt. Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had much luck with Betas. So I go through the text the best i can before posting.
> 
> Can't promise I'll get it right.

"Dude! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Batman said punishment for that fiasco last mission so I suggested bringing them along!" Robin grinned at his mentor and let the tiniest boy down on the ground but he shot up his arms again with a frown, nope he wanted to be held by Robin.

"Sorry, Batman and I are going on patrol and Agent A is away but you get to torture Wally!" The frown disappeared and each kid smaller then Robin turned their domino masked eyes towards the speedster.

Artemis and M'gann giggled. "Seriously? Wally they are kids!"

"Uhh... _Who_ is standing here right now?!"

"Batman... Oooh!"

Robin cackled beside Batman who had a creepy grin on his face. "I see your idea now Robin."

"Thought you would, Asterous right?"

"Not a real word!" The little kids called out but Robin just grinned before running towards the zeta tube. "See? Even they object with your word butchering!!"

"Meh, you love me anyway!"

"Dude, I'm going to pluck your feathers and grill you when I get my hands on you!" Wally growled as he had a staring match with Red Hood (red domino mask over his eyes) but his words were directed to Robin.

"Hurt my kid and you'll regret it." Batman glared at Wally who gulped and was shocked when 'Black Bat' waved at them like she was immune to the glare. The Dark Knight left with his partner and soon the Team was looking at the mini-Bats, having no clue what to do.

Movies was out of the question because Robin had gone through every single one with them, training was a no go, ride in the Bio-ship?... On hold for now. Zatanna had an idea and gathered them in the living room and did some magic tricks that caught their attention for a good while, thankfully they fell asleep soon after.

"That wasn't so hard, what's you problem with them Wally? They're cute!" Zatanna walked out of the living room and into the mission room where the rest of the team monitored the JLA, Wally grumbled as he ate his chips, cringing when his uncle got thrown into a wall while fighting a robot with Superman and Green Lantern Jordan in Florida.

"Ouch, good thing we speed heal or that would have benched him for 2 months." Yup, he was ignoring her.

After been watching the fight with no visible end to it another screen came up and Robin appeared on it. _::Anyone dead yet?::_

"Zatanna entertained them with her magic, they are sleeping right now." Kaldur said and even he cringed when Jordan got hit by the robot. "Would you mind help them find a weak spot?" He moved the holo-screen so Robin could see the fight.

 _::One sec... Got it but somehow we-::_ Red Tornado looked at the screen at that moment, understanding what Robin meant. "Download it to me and I will head there." Robin nodded and a few taps later Red Tornado received the schematics of the robot.

He left the Cave just as Spoiler entered the room, rubbing her left eye but she woke up fast seeing her brother on the screen. She darted over to Suberboy and climbed on his back so she saw him better. "Are you back yet? Z's tricks were awesome but we want you!"

Robin shrugged. _::Sorry not- *CRASH* um...Batman? Are you sure you don't need help?::_

¤¤ _No, stay there for now.¤¤_

 _::...We'll be home when either Batman is knocked out or he actually manages to take down Killer Croc...*CRASH*::_ Robin frowned and they all saw him take out a few birdarangs.

_::Okay that's it! Move it Batman!::_

¤¤ _Robin-¤¤_

 _::NOW YOU STUBBORN BRICK WALL!::_ Conner managed to catch Spoiler when she lost her grip around his neck laughing as Robin yelled at his mentor, the Team was gaping at the screen and heard a roar and something hitting the ground... They couldn't believe Batman's response to the insult.

_¤¤Fine.¤¤_

Spoiler snickered at the screen. "Did someone ever tell you only The First Robin can get away insulting Batman?"

"NO!"

"Now you do!"


End file.
